Question: A rectangle is $3$ units long. The rectangle is also $7$ units wide. What is its perimeter?
Explanation: $3\text{ }$ $7\text{ }$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {7} + {3} + {7} + {3} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 20\text{ } $